Segunda oportunidad
by Aniitaa Cs
Summary: Carlisle se ve entre la espada y la pared: ¿deja morir a alguien o lo convierte? ONE-SHOT


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; su uso en mi historia es sin ánimo de lucro y sólo para entretenimiento.

Carlisle entró en la sala reservada a los médicos del hospital y dejó el maletín sobre la mesa. Saludó a los dos compañeros que ya estaban en la habitación, un traumatólogo y un cirujano. Ambos leían unos historiales con cara de aburrimiento mientras sujetaban sus respectivas tazas de café.

En ese momento entró una doctora joven, la pediatra Eva. Saludó a Carlisle y se sirvió una taza de café con aire cansado. Carlisle recordó que Eva había tenido guardia esa noche. Se colocó a su lado, posando una mano sobre la encimera.

-¿Una noche larga? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Uf, no sabes cuánto… - dijo ella cerrando los ojos. – Cada vez que me acostaba me sonaba el busca. Ha sido una noche de locos.

-Bueno, piensa que estas guardias sólo las tenemos una vez a la semana – la reconfortó, sonriente.

Eva sonrió y salió de la sala. Carlisle se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la ventana. Abrió su maletín y extrajo unos cuantos historiales.

Tras revisarlos, decidió hacer su turno de visitas. Visitó a un paciente que había operado dos días atrás; nada complicado. Al parecer, el chico se había fracturado la tibia jugando al fútbol.

Visitó a un par de pacientes más. Ambos, después de haber pasado por el quirófano en sus manos, se recuperaban estupendamente. Después de atender un par de consultas volvió a la sala reservada, a continuar con el tedioso papeleo.

Una vez en el ascensor, el busca de Carlisle empezó a sonar. Pensó que sería algún paciente que se había olvidado de revisar; posiblemente se le había traspapelado el expediente.

Pero se sorprendió al comprobar que la llamada procedía de urgencias. Abandonó el ascensor en la siguiente planta y bajó por las escaleras de emergencia. Al llegar a la zona de urgencias encontró al interno que le tocaba jefatura en esa guardia.

-Dr. Cullen, ya está aquí – dijo aliviado el médico. – Ha ocurrido un accidente, un choque entre dos turismos. Los heridos llegan ahora. Atienda al más grave, si no le importa.

En ese momento, las puertas de la sala de urgencias se abrieron de par en par. Uno de los camilleros que empujaba al enfermo anunció que era el más grave del accidente.

Carlisle se adelantó rápidamente y cogió uno de los extremos de la camilla, para ayudar a guiarla hasta un box. Una vez allí, mientras los camilleros depositaban a su paciente en la camilla del box, Carlisle preparó todo lo necesario. Al darse la vuelta se quedó paralizado un instante.

Una niña, de unos cinco años, luchaba por respirar. Carlisle se acercó para contemplarla más de cerca. Tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño. Pese a estar cubierta de pequeños cortes, se veía que era una niña preciosa.

El doctor se puso manos a la obra. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar el estado del torso y la espalda. Tenía varias costillas fracturadas, por lo que respiraba con dificultad. Curó los pequeños cortes de la cara con sumo cuidado.

Pidió unas placas que dieron como resultado una triste noticia. Dos costillas habían perforado un los pulmones de la niña. Rápidamente, Carlisle decidió convocar una reunión para ver que decidían.

Más de tres horas de debate llevaron a una solución un tanto arriesgada. El equipo en su totalidad estaba de acuerdo con que no se la podía operar con las constantes tan débiles. Decidieron que la sedarían y la estabilizarían. Cuando se recuperara un poco la llevarían al quirófano.

Antes de irse a casa, Carlisle pasó a ver una vez más a la niña. Su expediente decía que se llamaba Lili. Carlisle acarició su cabello y lo apartó de la cara. Mandó a una enfermera que pasaba que la sedara. Si se calmaba conseguiría una pronta recuperación.

Al llegar a casa, Carlisle se sentía agotado. No era cansancio físico, por supuesto, sino agotamiento mental. A él lo que le gustaba era salvar vidas; ser médico era un trabajo gratificante la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero la sombra de la muerte siempre planeaba sobre los humanos, haciendo de esta satisfactoria ocupación un infierno. Salvar vidas era reconfortante, pero a un precio muy alto. Ser médico implicaba también ver morir en ocasiones a aquellos por cuya vida luchaba.

Una mano se apoyó sobre el hombro de Carlisle, haciéndole salir de sus cavilaciones. Esme se sentó a su lado y le recogió las manos entre las suyas.

-Hoy ha venido una niña, de unos cinco años. Ha sido víctima de un accidente de coche. Tiene los pulmones perforados, y las constantes muy débiles. Su padre ha muerto, pero su madre está viva y fuera de peligro; sólo sufrió un esguince cervical. Se ha quedado con la niña toda la noche.

-Pobre criatura – susurró Esme.

-Lo sé. Y lo peor es que estoy viendo venir su destino. Posiblemente no lleguemos a tiempo para salvarla…

-Carlisle – Esme recogió el rostro de su marido entre sus manos. – Recuerda que no siempre puedes salvar a la gente. Eso sería jugar a ser Dios, nada más lejos de lo que somos. Cuando decidiste ser médico sabías que esto pasaría. Y no es la primera vez que no podrías salvar a alguien.

-Lo sé. Pero si hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de salvarla, yo…

-Carlisle, sabes muy bien que eso no es lo correcto. Salvarías su vida, pero matarías a su madre interiormente, al arrebatarle a su hija. En ese caso, tú serías peor verdugo que la muerte. Además, sería una criatura eterna de cinco años. ¿Cómo le harías entrar en razón cuando la sed le desgarrara la garganta? ¿Acaso crees que podría aguantar?

-Tienes razón. Pero me duele tanto dejarla morir…

-No sabes si morirá o no. Deja que el tiempo sea el guía de tus actos – sentenció Esme suavemente.

Carlisle besó las manos de su esposa. La abrazó suavemente y se sumergió en sus estudios históricos.

Cuando Carlisle llegó al hospital al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue ver a Lili. Su madre dormía en el sillón que había al lado de la cama de la niña. Ésta respiraba con dificultad. En ese mismo instante Carlisle pensó en morderla, convertirla. Salvarla.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, no había enfermeras ni médicos. Todos los enfermos dormían. La niña estaba sedada, por lo que no gritaría. Se inclinó sobre su cuello y midió su pulso. Estaba más fuerte que el día anterior. Respiraba más fuerte.

Abrió la boca y posó sus colmillos en la garganta de la niña. Entonces recordó las conversiones de los otros miembros. Todos estaban al borde de la muerte, pero esta niña tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir. No la iba a condenar sin intentar salvarla por otros medios. Cerró los ojos y besó el cuello de la niña.

Las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron de golpe y Carlisle entró con una carpeta en las manos. La dejó caer en la mesa, alrededor de la cual estaban sentados los médicos que formaban el consejo de la toma de decisiones.

-Señores, he convocado la reunión para decidir acerca de la niña. Hoy he pasado a verla y sus constantes eran más fuertes, y su respiración algo más firme. Por ello, cero que lo más conveniente sería operarla ya. No podemos dejar a esta inocente que sufra más tiempo.

Nadie habló. El médico más anciano, director del hospital, cambió de posición en su silla. Apoyó un brazo en la mesa y se rascó la barba.

-¿Estás seguro, Carlisle? – preguntó.

-Totalmente. Estoy seguro de darle una segunda oportunidad para vivir.

-Muy bien. Te dejo como médico titular de la niña. Está bajo tu responsabilidad médica.

Carlisle preparó el quirófano y a la niña. Antes de entrar, se llevó a la madre a un lado y habló con ella, en privado.

-Gracias, doctor.

-Quiero que sepa que la operación no es sencilla, y que la vida de Lili pende de un hilo.

La mujer miró a Carlisle con dulzura.

-Ya lo sé. Pero prefiero que muera mientras alguien intenta salvarle la vida, a que muera porque nadie tuvo el valor suficiente de intentar salvarla.

Cuatro horas después, Carlisle informaba en la sala de reuniones.

-La operación ha salido tal y como esperábamos. Hemos fijado las costillas y reparado los pulmones. Ahora descansa sedada.

Todos los médicos felicitaron a Carlisle. El director le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Sabía que le darías una segunda oportunidad, y del modo correcto.

Cuando regresó a casa, Esme lo esperaba en el salón. Carlisle la abrazó y la besó con ternura. Al relatarle los hechos, Esme sonrió con dulzura.

De repente, en el estudio, se oyó un estruendo. Ambos escucharon cómo caían los libros de las estanterías y muchos de ellos se desencuadernaban.

Jasper estaba repantigado encima de lo que quedaba de las estanterías de Carlisle. Emmett estaba encima, intentando arrebatarle una pelota de béisbol. Carlisle abrió la boca e hinchó el pecho, dispuesto a reñirles, pero Esme le puso la mano en el hombro y le susurró al oído.

-Dales una oportunidad.

Carlisle desinfló el pecho y se giró hacia Esme, sonriendo. Se echó encima de Emmett e intentó recuperar la pelota de béisbol.


End file.
